fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Magicalria
'''Papa's Magicalria '''is the first gameria that was created by Laundry Machine. The game will be released on 31/4/2016. The game is set inside in Wonderful Department Store. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Refine Station * Topping Station Chef * Laundry Machine * Mabeo Customers # Meagan (Start) # Sasha (Start) # Chloe (Day 2) # Lucas (Time) # Prudence and Pickle (Time) # Mallory (Time) # Cure Kohaku (Time) # Vincent (Time) # Rob D. (Time) # BBQ Fan! (Rank 2) # Brandon (Rank 3) # Jackson (Rank 4) # Ethan (Rank 5) # Wester (Rank 6) # Zack (Random) # Diamond (Rank 7) # Adam (Rank 8) # Sam (Random) # Matt (Rank 9) # DJ Jose (Rank 10) # Ann (Rank 11) # Robin (Random) # Evie (Rank 12) # MJ (Rank 13) # Jeff (Random) # Jessica (Rank 14) # Samantha (Rank 15) # Ruby (Rank 16) # Kylie (Random) # Christian II (Rank 17) # Oliver (Rank 18) # Lilli (Random) # CoolProDude10986 (Rank 19) # Liam (Random) # Wacky (Rank 20) # Monica (Rank 21) # Heather (Random) # Juniper (Rank 22) # Mary (Rank 23) # Marco (Rank 24) # Macy (Rank 25) # Lorenz (Rank 26) # Jeremy (Random) # Noah (Rank 27) # Yandel (Rank 28) # Annie (Rank 29) # Brittany (Rank 30) # Blossom (Rank 31) # Andrei (Random) # Emma (Rank 32) # Lacy (Rank 33) # Laura (Random) # Pinky (Rank 34) # Poppy (Rank 35) # Amanda (Rank 36) # Mary-Ann (Random) # Flora (Rank 37) # Isabelle (Rank 38) # Yasmin (Random) # Jade (Rank 39) # Lizzy (Rank 40) # Caden (Rank 41) # Lauren (Random) # Matthew (Rank 42) # Savannah (Rank 43) # Sylvina (Random) # Tex (Rank 44) # Thea (Rank 45) # Aiden (Rank 46) # Carol (Random) # Charlotte (Rank 47) # Kimmy Dora (Random) # Elsa (Rank 48) # Logan (Rank 49) # Mason (Rank 50) # Deply (Rank 51) # Cecille (Rank 52) # Issac (Rank 53) # Bobby (Random) # Carter (Rank 54) # Tommy (Rank 55) # Hop (Rank 56) # Ava (Random) # Albert (Rank 57) # Boomer (Rank 58) # Quicksilver (Random) # Leo (Rank 59) # September (Rank 60) # Aliah (Rank 61) # Chris (Random) # Danny (Rank 62) # Lynn (Random) # Jerome (Rank 63) # Ida (Rank 64) # Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers # Nestor (Day 2) # Purp (Day 3) # Queeny (Day 4) # Antonia (Day 5) # Gerald (Day 6) # Mishee (Day 7) # Ginger (Day 8) Locals # Deply # Hop # Wester Holiday * Thanksgiving (November): Wester, Adam, BBQ Fan!, Diamond, Matt, Meagan, DJ Jose * Christmas (December): Ann, Brandon, Ethan, Evie, Jackson, Lucas, Jessica, Jordan, MJ, Samantha, Zack * New Year (January): Christian II, Jeff, Oliver, Robin, Ruby, Sam, Wacky, CoolProDude10986 * Valentine's Day (February): Chloe, Juniper, Kylie, Lilli, Macy, Marco, Mary, Monica * St. Paddy's Day (March): Anna, Annie, Brittany, Dennis, Heather, Liam, Lorenz, Noah, Yandel * Easter (April): Andrei, Blossom, Emma, Jeremy, Lacy, Pinky, Poppy, Prudence and Pickle * Fashion ShowTime! (May): Amanda, Flora, Isabelle, Jade, Laura, Lizzy, Mallory, Mary-Ann, * Summer Luau (June): Caden, Lauren, Matthew, Sasha, Savannah, Tex, Thea, Yasmin, Cure Kohaku * Starlight Jubilee (July): Aiden, Carol, Charlotte, Elsa, Logan, Mason, Sylvina, Vincent * Pirate Bash (August): Deply, Bobby, Carter, Cecille, Tommy, Issac, Kimmy Dora, * Dance Studios Festival (September): Hop, Albert, Ava, Boomer, Leo, Quicksilver, Rob D., September * Halloween (October): Aliah, Chris, Danny, Ida, Jerome, Lynn, Papa Lucci Standard Ingredients Gender Solution * Boy Pellet (Start) * Girl Pellet (Start) Bottle * Medium Bottle (Start) * Taller Bottle (Start) * Skinner Bottle (Start) * Vase Bottle (Unlocked with Chloe on Day 2) * Round Fat Bottle (Unlocked with Jessica on Rank 14) * Flower Style Bottle (Unlocked with Lizzy on Rank 40) * Triangle Bottle (Unlocked with Carter on Rank 54) Solvent * Normal Water Solvent (Start) * Blue Tear Solvent (Start) * Red Wine Solvent (Start) * Brown Sugar Solvent (Start) * Black Sword Solvent (Start) * Tomato Solvent (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 15) * Lipstick Solvent (Unlocked with Logan on Rank 49) * Cute Fish Solvent (Unlocked with Tommy on Rank 55) * Hot Hop Solvent (Unlocked with Leo on Rank 59) * Bomb Solvent (Unlocked with Papa Lucci on Rank 65) Powder * Sweet Candy Powder (Start) * Sour Gum Powder (Start) * Coin Powder (Start) * Ribbon Rose Headbands Powder (Start) * Bear Ear Powder (Unlocked with DJ Jose on Rank 10) * Spicy Pepper Powder (Unlocked with Wacky on Rank 20) * Heart Wings Powder (Unlocked with Macy on Rank 25) * Swirl Powder (Unlocked with Thea on Rank 40) * Hot Fire Powder (Unlocked with Ida on Rank 64) Hair Style * Normal Bangs Style (Start) * No Bangs Style (Start) * Normal PonyTail (Start) * Normal Bun Hair (Start) * Double PonyTail (Start) * Hedgehog Style (Unlocked with BBQ Fan! on Rank 2) * Male Curls Style (Unlocked with Ethan on Rank 5) * Mini Ponytail (Unlocked with Marco on Rank 24) * Three Ponytail (Unlocked with Pinky on Rank 34) * Ahead PonyTail Style (Unlocked with Jade on Rank 39) * Female Curls Style (Unlocked with September on Rank 60) Hair Color * Black Color (Start) * Brown Color (Start) * Deep Red Color (Start) * Gold Color (Start) * Orange Leaf Color (Start) * Deep Blue Color (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 9) * Double P color (Unlocked with Poppy on Rank 35) * Blue Red Color (Unlocked with Mason on Rank 50) Hand Sprinkle: * Heart Style Cane (Start) * Gold Ring Sprinkle (Unlocked with Brandon on Rank 3) * Silver Watch Sprinkle (Unlocked with Jackson on Rank 4) * Robot Hand (Unlocked with CoolProDude10986 on Rank 19) * Sakura Flower Sprinkle (Unlocked with Tex on Rank 44) Holiday Ingredients Thanksgiving * Mohawk Style (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 6) * Acorn Bottle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Angel Wing's Sprinkle (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 7) * Pumpkin Solvent (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Light Brown Color (Unlocked with Adam on Rank 8) * Chicken Crest Powder (Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Plum Flower Solvent (Unlocked with Ann on Rank 11) * Traffic Light Color (Day 2 of Christmas) * Red Gloves Sprinkle (Unlocked with Evie on Rank 12) * Christmas Tree Bottle (Day 4 of Christmas) * Snow White Powder (Unlocked with MJ on Rank 13) * Two Rings Style (Day 6 of Christmas) New Year * Primary Colors (Unlocked with Ruby on Rank 16) * Streamers Powder (Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Solvent (Unlocked with Christian II on Rank 17) * Colorful Wristband (Day 4 of New Year) * Explosion hairstyle (Unlocked with Oliver on Rank 18) * Candle Style Bottle (Day 6 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Heart Sword Powder (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 21) * Heart Bottle (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Rings Style (Unlocked with Juniper on Rank 22) * Heart Sword Sprinkle (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * True Love's Tear Solvent (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 23) * Chocolate Strawberry Color (Day 6 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Gold Ribbon Powder (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 26) * Clover HairStyle (Day 2 of St. Paddy Day) * Y & G Color (Unlocked with Noah on Rank 27) * Diamond Gloves (Day 4 of St. Paddy Day) * Clover Skinner Bottle (Unlocked with Yandel on Rank 28) * Green Leaf Solvent (Day 6 of St. Paddy Day.) Easter * Double Bun Style (Unlocked with Blossom on Rank 31) * Strawberry Milk Solvent (Day 2 of Easter) * Bunny Powder (Unlocked with Emma on Rank 32) * Handle Vase Bottle (Day 4 of Easter) * Lily Sprinkle (Unlocked with Lacy on Rank 33) * Garden Color (Day 6 of Easter) Fashion ShowTime! * Royal Powder (Unlocked with Amanda on Rank 36) * Twine Side Ponytail (Day 2 of Fashion ShowTime!) * Rosette Gloves (Unlocked with Flora on Rank 37) * Bow Medium Bottle (Day 4 of Fashion ShowTime!) * Kirakira Gold Star Solvent(Unlocked with Isabelle on Rank 38) * Purple Gold Color (Day 6 of Fashion ShowTime!) Summer Luau * Bell Solvent (Unlocked with Caden on Rank 41) * Tiki Tiki Powder (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sun Sky Color (Unlocked with Matthew on Rank 42) * Yellow Shell Sprinkle (Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Braid Hairstyle (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 43) * Wish Bottle (Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * French Flag Color (Unlocked with Aiden on Rank 46) * Shining Star Solvent (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Star Bottle (Unlocked with Charlotte on Rank 47) * Rocket Hat Powder (Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * Double Star Ponytail (Unlocked with Elsa on Rank 48) * Blue Bomb Sprinkle (Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) Pirate Bash * Anchor Solvent (Unlocked with Deply on Rank 51) * Gradient Blue Color (Day 2 of Pirate Bash) * Viking Longship Bottle (Unlocked with Cecille on Rank 52) * Dolphin Powder (Day 4 of Pirate Bash) * Pirate's hook (Unlocked with Issac on Rank 53) * Shark fin Style (Day 6 of Pirate Bash) Dance Studios Festival * Treble Clef Sign Bottle (Unlocked with Hop on Rank 56) * Hip Hop Style (Day 2 of Dance Studios Festival) * Bomb Color (Unlocked with Albert on Rank 57) * Music Box Solvent (Day 4 of Dance Studios Festival) * Triangle Powder (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 58) * Piano Sprinkle (Day 6 of Dance Studios Festival) Halloween * Sadako Hairstyle (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 61) * Scare Skull Solvent (Day 2 of Halloween) * Magic Wand (Unlocked with Danny on Rank 62) * Night Owl Powder (Day 4 of Halloween) * Amazing Green Color (Unlocked with Lynn on Rank 63) * Skull Bottle (Day 6 of Halloween) Trivia * The holiday order of this game is the same as Papa's Sandwicheria. Gallery Magicalria.png|Outside of Papa's Magicalria Category:Games Category:Games by Laundry Machine